1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among magnetic elements, there exist ones in which two or more cores are combined. As such an element, there exists one described in Patent Document 1 for example. Patent Document 1 discloses a magnetic element in which a ring core with a lid is mounted on a flat portion of a flange of a T-shaped core.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H10-12457 (Detailed Description of the Invention)
In the magnetic element disclosed in Patent Document 1, since the ring core with a lid is mounted on the T-shaped core, the intervention of the T-shaped core and a terminal for surface mounting, or the like makes a gap between the T-shaped core and the ring core with a lid, and there is a concern that magnetic flux leaks in a lateral direction from the gap. Further, a cutout is provided in the ring core with a lid corresponding to a pin terminal part, and there is also a concern that magnetic flux leak via this cutout. Accordingly, the inductance value of the magnetic element decreases, and there is a concern of causing electromagnetic interference in other electronic parts mounted on the same mounting substrate.
The present invention is made in view of such a problem, and an object thereof is to provide a magnetic element capable of reducing leakage of magnetic flux and ensuring the effective cross-sectional area of a magnetic path.